Just Another Saturday Night
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: it seemed like any other night at J's Bar, it looked like the usual routine to a certain plumber.   but after tonight everything will change. DavidxKevin.


David sipped at his glass of whiskey, staring down at the

counter top in front of him.

the night was calm, but the bar was buzzing with life.

mostly due to a certain cop...

"Aw, come on Mark! just one game!" Kevin grinned,

clapping the security guard on the back.

Mark simply raised an eyebrow. "Kevin, we all know you

suck at darts. give it up boy." Mark chuckled as he downed

some peanuts from the free bowl on the table.

"not to mention, you're a sore loser when you're drunk."

Will muttered as he dried a clean glass.

"no way! I always hit the target, isn't that right Cindy?"

Kevin tried to convince his bar mates.

Cindy sighed and bowed her head. "well, Kevin...um.."

Cindy started to gently discourage the young

cop from taking up the hazardous game.

"psh, what? you don't remember what happened LAST time Kev?" Alyssa looked up

from her laptop, sipping her margarita. Kevin tilted his head in confusion. "obviously, he

doesn't remember." Yoko whispered as she continued to read her book, a seltzer water

with strawberry at her side.

"Kev, two weeks ago you played darts drunk, again. you had such bad aim you threw a

dart right into your foot! your foot, you idiot!" Alyssa pointed at him. "AND thanks to

George, he managed to only give you two stitches and some morphine." George grinned

sheepishly and raised his glass in response. "you're welcome." he simply added.

Kevin lifted his right leg up and stared at it, despite the boot on said foot. "what? my big

toe with the little scar on it? it's so light, I thought it was from the bar fight back in '85. or

was that scar on my left foot?"

David simply slapped his hand to his head, unnoticed by the others. 'idiot...'

Kevin chugged the rest of his beer with a throw of his head. "bah, I do just fine." Kevin

replied as he brushed off his shoulder. everyone sighed, the man would never learn.

"hey David, wanna go upstairs and play some darts?" Kevin called over to the other end

of the counter. the plumber stopped drinking to look over at the slightly shorter man.

what could he say? everyone else said their piece, and it didn't do squat.

"why the hell not? it might be fun to see where you hit yourself next." David sighed.

he stood up and walked over to the door that led upstairs of the bar. Kevin swiftly

grabbed a bottle of wine, being the tallest bottle of alcohol in the place, and ran after the

taller man.

"aww...have some faith in me, man!" Kevin grinned. David rolled his eyes.

"careful David, Kevin nearly shot Yoko's eye out with one of those things." Mark

warned. David nodded in his direction in response, closing the door after the men headed

for the stairs.

"man...Kev can't do shit when drunk." Jim rasped and chugged his drink. "he could barely

do the worm when shit faced. he just rolls around on the floor happy as can be. poor

guy." Mark chuckled as he chewed on a sandwich. Yoko spewed her drink, laughing at

the men's conversation.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

as soon as they reached the landing of the break room, which is supposed to be for the

workers but old man jack got lazy and let the customers have at it, Kevin raced to the

sitting area. David strode calmly over and sat on one of the couches.

Kevin had set up a new score chart, since the other one was full. David eyed the wine

bottle.

"Kev, why'd you get a wine bottle? Will's going to kill you." the cop was dumb one, he

still hadn't paid his tab at the bar in months. either will was going to beat Kevin over the

head the next time he asked for a drink, or old man jack was going to start carrying his

shotgun.

David looked over at Kevin, watching him as he scribbled a graph on the piece of paper,

his tongue sticking out while deep in thought. David snickered. 'he's an idiot, but a hot

idiot.' he mused.

David wasn't openly gay, nor was he a flowery one. but yes, he was into men...

it was painfully hard enough for him to even socialize with everyone in the bar, even

when buzzed.

but it was practically impossible, unfathomable to imagine what his tastes in men were

exactly.

to even try to go up to one for a date, the thought nearly turned his tongue into jello.

David was tired of thinking about his lonesome thoughts, he wanted a distraction.

"are you done yet?" the plumber mumbled. "uhh, wait...do you want to be blue or green?"

"what?" Kevin scratched his head, a boyish grin plastered on his face. "I mean, do you

want your score marker to be green or blue?" David shrugged. "blue it is then, cause you

work with water."

David bristled at that comment, anything in conversation would do...just nothing about

his job!

'easy, David. let him live...' David sighed, his head dropping. 'why am I attracted to this

idiot? why?'

"ok! let's get started!" Kevin cheered, popping the cork off the wine bottle.

the little object had flown across the room, David ducked, and it smashed through a

window.

"Kevin!" Will cried from downstairs. "it's ok, I'll pay for it later!" Kevin called back

downstairs.

'I don't even want to know if he's good with a gun...and he's a cop!'

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

for the past hour, Kevin had been taking shots at the dartboard, doing pretty well. but

then again, he was still sober. every time someone didn't get a good shot on the board,

they had to drink a mouthful of the wine. "hey..I'm doing pretty good here. I don't know

what everybody's problem is, I can aim just fine!" Kevin snickered, feeling justified.

"you're still sober, Kev. that's why."

David grumbled as he threw a dart, in the clear.

"oh, you think so huh? well...maybe we should speed this up a bit." Kevin challenged.

"I'll go ahead and give you a handicap and take two gulps now." he reached for the bottle.

"but doesn't that defeat the purpose of the game?" David asked as he took his seat and

laid back.

"nah..." as he stood up, his knee nearly gave out. "Kev, you ok?" David looked up at the

man.

"getting a buzz going, but I'll be fine." closed an eye, he couldn't decide if a 20 looked

like a 10.

David was starting to get worried, if Kevin was easy to get buzzed this quickly...

how much more drunk could he get in fifteen minutes?

David bit his lip, he wasn't sure what to do. what should he say? should they stop now

before Kevin gets too messed up, or would he let his morbid curiosity keep them

playing?

he didn't say anything...

"hey, you're pretty quiet there all the sudden." Kevin cocked an eyebrow, still on the one

shot. 'damn...I just can't see it.' he cursed. David looked up, his arms crossed. "so?"

Kevin took the shot and hoped it would hit a good spot. 'eh..it was ok.' but he decided to

take a sip just to be cautious. "you should loosen up, mouse. you're always hanging in the

background."

Kevin walked over and reached for the wine, readying for another swig.

'that's it..'

David snatched Kevin by the belt and whipped him over onto the couch he was sitting on.

after Kevin had landed roughly on the cushions, he looked up at David.

David stood over the cop, his knees at his hips and he had a firm grasp on Kevin's wrists.

Kevin struggled, trying to free his wrists and push the other man off. it was pointless.

"maybe you're too loose." David brought his face closer to Kevin's, his green eyes

brightened.

"you should know when to keep your big mouth shut." he grumbled and crushed their lips

together.

Kevin's eyes widened and his voice was muffled as he grunted and tried to speak.

David grabbed Kevin's package and began to squeeze and fondle it.

Kevin's eyes rolled and he moaned, his member hardening to the touch. it made his heart

flutter and sink in rapid motions as he felt pleasure course his body.

David kept both of Kevin's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head.

he started to unbuckle and unzip his pants, reaching his hand in and sliding past the

underwear to gently stroke Kevin's member. Kevin was moaning as his hips instinctively

bucked into David's hand.

David licked Kevin's lips, then gently bit down on his lower lip. Kevin lifted up his knee

and brushed it against the front of David's pants, teasing him. David grunted in response

and had grabbed Kevin's leg, moving his hand down from the kneecap to grasp his ass.

"David!" Kevin breathed, wriggling his hands. he wanted to touch him so badly.

David all but ripped Kevin's RPD vest open. finally seeing bare skin, David caressed

Kevin's chest and moved his hand in circles on his stomach. he busied the one hand on

one of Kevin's nipples while he wrapped his lips around the other, sucking, licking and

biting it. Kevin began to blush, it all was so overwhelmingly good, he couldn't focus on

where the pleasure was coming from.

David licked a trail from Kevin's belly to the dip in his neck. he began to kiss and lick

Kevin's neck, Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. David finally let go of Kevin's hands and

wrapped his arms around Kevin's back, holding him close. Kevin wrapped his arms

around David's neck, thankful and relieved to have his hands free to roam.

Kevin began to unzip David's jumpsuit, trying to slide the sleeves off his shoulders.

David sat up and took his boots and jumpsuit off, he then removed Kevin's uniform.

both men were in all their glory, they simply couldn't help touching each other.

Kevin never in his life thought that he would ever make love to a man, he'd have Cindy

first.

but, this was different. what shocked him the most was the fact that it was David.

David the silent.

David, formerly a juvenile delinquent, never thought that he'd fall for a cop. the people

who chained him up and locked him away in a cage. though, he deserved to be punished

for the crimes in the past, but he had assumed that it would disgust him. Kevin was a cop,

a dumb, drunk cop.

yet...he could never stop loving him as he was now.

David kissed Kevin, taking it slow. Kevin whined "David, let's get a move on." "patient,

Kev." David chuckled, running his gloveless fingers through Kevin's hair.

Kevin sighed and laid back on the couch, trying to relax. he was too amped up on alcohol

and the heat of their passion to stay levelheaded.

David laid down on his stomach, taking Kevin's member into his mouth and suckling.

at the same time, David slid his fingers into Kevin's cavern. he traced the ring and pushed

his fingertips in and out, teasing him. Kevin gasped and grasped the couch's cushions, not

caring if they tore gaping holes into them.

David stopped sucking on Kevin and then sat up. he pushed himself inside of Kevin, very

slowly.

Kevin grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, it didn't hurt too much thankfully.

"sorry, I didn't have anything to use to help make it easier." David mumbled. Kevin

shook his head.

"no, it's fine. we can save that for another time." he managed to choke out.

'another time..? so he likes me?'

once David was fully inside, he paused to wait for Kevin to get comfortable.

Kevin shifted and placed his hands on David's shoulders, he grinned to reassure David.

David placed a kiss on Kevin's forehead. David grabbed Kevin's hips and began to move

within him.

Kevin began to tighten his grip on David's shoulders, he didn't want to ever let go.

David hit a particular spot that nearly made Kevin go blind, he gasped and bucked up into

David. David smiled, and felt encouraged to move faster. going faster felt even better.

soon after, the two men were gripping each other tightly and breathed each other's names.

"K-Kevin.." David choked, he felt himself getting close. he instinctively grabbed Kevin's

member and began to stroke it faster and faster in time with their movements. Kevin's

breath was ringing in David's ear, it made him shiver. "ah, David!" Kevin gasped, he

moved his hand to tangle itself in David's hair. Kevin arched his back as he came and

cried out, David clung to Kevin and cried out and began to rapidly buck his hips into

Kevin as a spasm hit him out of no where.

both men collapsed back onto the couch, exhausted. Kevin tried to catch his breath,

feeling his mind swim with the effects of the activity draining away. David sighed and

pulled out, laying back down.

he pulled Kevin close to his side and nuzzled his nose into his hair. Kevin purred and

placed his hand on David's chest, closing his eyes. David grabbed a comforter that hung

on the back of the couch, wrapping it around their quickly chilling bodies.

Kevin picked up his head and kissed David. words were not needed to express their new

found feelings for each other...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"man, what the hell was with all that noise?" Jim grumbled. he and Cindy had decided to

go upstairs to investigate the noises that had been occurring for the past two hours.

"did Kevin manage to hit himself in the dick this time?" 'that would explain everything...'

"I hope they're alright." Cindy began to worry, she had a medkit on hand, just in case.

then, they stooped upon the scene.

David and Kevin were lying on the couch together, wrapped in a blanket. their shoulders

were bare, which stated the obvious that the two were involved. both were sound asleep.

Cindy dropped the case on the floor, blushing. she ran back downstairs with a squeak.

"what the hell?" Jim gaped. Kevin stirred, he peered at the man from across the room.

"your ass is next if he wakes up." Kevin smirked.

(end)

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

this was my first DavidxKevin story, I hope you liked it!

There's a sequel after this, but I'll write it another time-it'll give you something to look forward to.

Thanks to Emilin Rose for giving me a tip of how to make brackets in the story-but I don't think I've got it

down just yet. But in the least I'll try and experiment with different combinations and see what will appear

on here! I hope everyone will have a great Halloween this year!

Lin


End file.
